


Objection of Affection

by MERains



Series: Possibilities [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after Season 3a, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERains/pseuds/MERains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles response to Danny's offer is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

The day outside is a bit dreary, perfect for a lazy Saturday morning spent figuring out how he is going to get what he wants from Stiles since he has the go ahead from Ethan. Danny doesn’t think he will need a plan to get Stiles into bed with him and Ethan. Stiles was interested when Danny sarcastically offered earlier in the year to take his virginity and there is no reason he shouldn’t still be interested. Stiles wants to lose his virginity and Danny wants to take it so it is a win win situation for both of them.  
  
The problem isn’t getting Stiles to agree it is how, when, and where to make the offer. Danny needs to make the offer at the right time. He doesn’t want people to know he’s having a threesome. If he was in college it would be cool, high school not so much. If there was a girl or two involved it would be okay but three guys is more than high school can handle and then there is his problem with Stiles.  
  
Danny doesn’t want people to know he is attracted to Stiles. Stiles isn’t unpopular like he was last year but it still feels like a down grade. So as much as he wants the threesome on the down low he wants any personal involvement with Stiles there as well.  
  
So he can’t have a conversation with Stiles about a threesome on school grounds where people could overhear but he wants it to be casual. He doesn’t want to invite Stiles somewhere and give him the impression that this is more than a fuck. However there is a school project coming up in chemistry. He could partner with Stiles and it wouldn’t hurt his grade because Stiles is smart. He and Stiles have been partners before so it wouldn’t seem strange. They could study at Stiles house where they would be alone and Danny could make his offer to Stiles. It would be perfect.  
  
So Danny bides his time imagining Stiles will be surprised, intrigued and so enthusiastic. Yeah enthusiastic, Stiles has so much enthusiasm. Maybe he’ll climb into Danny’s lap, his hands and lips touching every part of Danny he can reach forcing Danny to put his hands on Stiles. He would take advantage of the situation; run his hands through Stiles hair, rub his neck, take control of his lips and kiss him. Just a small taste to whet his appetite, run his hands down Stiles, grab hold of his ass and let Stiles know how this is going to play out.  
  
Stiles is tall and slim, his muscles firm and toned rather than big and strong. With Stiles arms around his shoulders, Danny’s hands on Stiles ass and Stiles long legs wrapped around his waist Danny could stand up and walk the two steps it would take to reach Stiles bed, tell Stiles to let go and drop him on the bed without following him down. He can imagine Stiles offended squawk as he hits the bed. Stiles would reach his hand up to Danny and moan his name, his pupils blown wide with arousal, just a little honey showing around the rims of his pupils. With Stiles looking like that how could Danny do anything other than grab hold of his hand and kiss his palm with affection while he laid out the agreement he and Ethan made that whatever happens involves them both so there is no cheating. He can explain the reasons why no one else can know what happens between the three of them, conveniently leaving out his selfish wish that no one other than his boyfriend know of his attraction to Stiles. Then Stiles will agree and everyone will be happy.  
  
Nothing in life is ever that easy.  
  
*****  
  
When the project comes up Danny asks Stiles to be his partner. Stiles agrees and they decide to meet after school at Stiles house.  
  
After they complete the first part of the project Danny sets his work to the side and asks Stiles “Do you still want to lose your virginity?”  
  
Stiles looks at Danny his internal thought processes running like mad and responds, “Since were alone in my room I must conclude that you aren’t looking to humiliate and hurt me the way that you did earlier this year. You don’t like me and you aren’t attracted to me so it can’t be a sudden need to get up on this.” Stiles gives a full body shimmy and waves his hand in front of himself. “So your d-bag boyfriend pissed you off and I’m conveniently available to use to get back at him. It’s not a bad plan.” Stiles gives Danny a respectful nod which surprisingly gives Danny a warm glow. “If you just picked up some guy at The Jungle that would hurt but using me would really stick it to him considering how much we hate each other. What did he do?”  
  
“Sorry Stiles, you have jumped to the wrong conclusions.” Danny responds to Stiles comments.  
  
“Really,” Stiles eyes widen with surprise. “I am usually so good with this stuff.” Stiles waves his hand around his head.  
  
Danny supposes Stiles is indicating he is good at thinking or drawing conclusions but it is hard to tell. Hopefully he hasn’t moved on to another subject yet and lost Danny’s question on the way. He decides to ask again just in case. “You didn’t answer my question. Are you still looking for someone to take your virginity?”  
  
Stiles looks at Danny like he’s a moron and says, “I’m a teenage boy of course I’m looking to lose my virginity, anything sexual would be fabulous, hell even just kisses are awesome.” At this point Stiles is bouncing in his chair, his arms moving expansively as though words aren’t enough to convey his enthusiasm for well everything. It’s as though his body holds too much emotion to be contained in stillness.  
  
Danny grabs hold of Stiles hands so Stiles doesn’t accidently knock him unconscious and leans over to kiss Stiles. He nips his lower lip lightly with his teeth and then sucks on it and pulls away, letting go of Stiles hands.  
  
Stiles stares at Danny, his honey eyes vulnerable, and his long fingers touching his lip where Danny bit and sucked on it. Danny has never seen Stiles look vulnerable before. Stiles handles the world and everything that is thrown at him with brash sarcasm and a fuck you attitude. “What do you want Danny?” Stiles questions him softly.  
  
This isn’t going how it is supposed to. Danny should have had a plan. Of course a plan wouldn’t have helped because this is Stiles and there is no way to accurately predict how he would react in any situation. He seems like he would be predictable but he rarely is. When he was a sophomore and coach gave him his first shot at first line on the lacrosse team Stiles was so excited Danny thought he would show up an hour early for the game but in reality he missed the entire game. Earlier in the year when he hit on Stiles as a joke it wasn’t meant to hurt him but apparently it did. So Danny decides to tell Stiles what he wants and see what happens. “I want you to join me and Ethan in a threesome.”  
  
“Hah, ha, Hah,” Stiles bursts out laughing, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Don’t you think that is a little ambitious for my first time?” Stiles questions Danny with raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
  
“That’s the beauty of it. Ethan and I will take care of everything. Show you whatever you need to know. Teach you whatever you want to learn.”  
  
Stiles stops laughing, “Are you serious?”  
  
“I’m serious this time Stiles.” Danny responds to Stiles question.  
  
Stiles looks at Danny searching his face, waiting for the punch line; it doesn’t come. “If you’re serious the answer is Hell no. Your boyfriend would rip my heart out of my chest and eat it raw.”  
  
Danny rolls his eyes at Stiles response. “Ethan is cool with the three of us together, we talked about it. Nothing bad will happen.” Danny reaches his hand out to stroke Stiles arm but Stiles bats it away.  
  
“Whatever. It doesn’t matter how Ethan feels about it because I will never be desperate enough to get into bed with that man.” Stiles rubs his hand against the back of his neck self-consciously and says, “Even if it was just you I don’t know if I would say yes.”  
  
“I thought you liked me and were attracted to me?” Danny questions Stiles a little confused.  
  
“I did, maybe I still do, I don’t know. My first time was going to be with Heather. Do you remember Heather?” Danny nods his head affirmatively. “With Heather it would have been awkward and horrible because neither of us knew what we were doing but it would have been okay. We liked each other and we were friends. There would have been jokes and laughter which equals fun. You, I am sure would be a great lover. It would be a moments worth of pleasure and then the moment would be over. No jokes or laughter because you don’t like me and we aren’t friends. You probably wouldn’t want anyone to know it happened.” He sees Danny wince and knows he’s right. “I may not have much dignity, ADHD doesn’t really leave room for luxuries like that, but I have some self-respect and I think I deserve better than that. I mean really doesn’t everyone?” Danny nods his head yes. “So I think you need to leave and we’ll forget this conversation ever happened. Next week we will get together and finish the second part of the assignment.”  
  
Danny gathers up his things and walks out to his car feeling sick to his stomach wondering how everything went so wrong. Wondering when he became such a jerk that it took Stiles Stilinski pointing it out for him to notice. Maybe it is time for him to take a look at the person he has become and decide if this is the person he wants to be.


End file.
